A day to remeber
by JadeTusbaki15
Summary: Black star finally tells Tsubaki how he feels TsuStar


A Day to remember

{ Hey guys this is mynvery first Fanfic im really not sure if its good or not but hopefully you guys like it }

Black Star had always admired Tsubaki for sometime now and after time he grew to love her even more than before. For a while now he had been working on his courage to tell her how he feels and ask her out. During a mission one day, nearer the end, to Tsubaki it looked like Black Star had been seriously hurt. She screamed his name

"**BLACK STAR" **

The kishin got away but she didn't care about that she ran over to her miester

"hey Black Star are you alright"

Black Star sprung up and looked around for the kishin

"hey Tsubaki where's the kishin"

Tsubaki looked at him

"he got away Black Star"

"Damn it I'm sorry Tubaki I failed you again"

Tsubaki shook her head

"I don't care about that I'm just glad that you're alright"

She then hugs her miester as some tears flow down her face. Black Star is a little shocked by this but he also blushes he then pulls out of the hug and tells her how he feels in four little words

" I love you, Tsubaki"

he then pulls her in and kisses her. At those words her heart skipped a beat and at that action her hearts starts to pound and race faster Black Star then pulled out of the kiss and started to blush he then asks her

"Tsubaki uh would you like to go on a date"

She's still in shock from the kiss so all she can do is nod her head

"Alright"

Black Star is excited about the date. he takes her to the movies he gets them drinks and some popcorn he's also worried about that he might have just ruined their friend and partnership but the truth was Tsubaki was actually looking forward to the date because for as long as she can remember ever since the first day the met she's always had a little thing for her miester and over time as her miester grew not just in height but in strength and ability so did her feelings for her miester.

They then went to take their seats and watches the film. Tsubaki takes a few sips of her cola and then eats some popcorn she then takes a glance at Black Star and giggles a little as when she looks at him he had fallen asleep. Black Star's head then falls down onto her shoulder Tsubaki's face turns a soft shade of pink and she smiles and thinks to herself [ he really is cute and has really grown] Black Star the spoke in his sleep { Tsubaki I want you to be mine} at that Tsubaki's heart started to pound and her face became more red. She then put her head down and kissed his forehead Black Star then woke up and sat back up realising that he had fallen asleep and on Tsubaki's shoulder at that. Tsubaki giggled at the miesters reaction of fallen asleep and that he was blushing so brightly. After a few minutes more of the film Tsubaki started to feel a little tired her body then felt like it moved on its own account as she rested her head on her miesters chest and cuddled into him she then slowly began to fall asleep. At that point Black Star's face became redder than what it already was he then put his arms around her and pulled her in closer to him. Tsubaki then spoke in her sleep { Black Star you're the best I love you} Black Star blushed even more and thought to himself [I definitely want to be with her and i want her for myself ] Tsubaik started to wake up to the feeling of her miester stroking her hair. When she realised what she was doing she jolted right up in her seat and accidentally hit her head on Black Star's jaw

" ouch, sorry Black Star I didn't mean to do that"

"it's alright Tsubaki it's fine"

Her face turned red the movie had finished so they got up out of their seats and walked out of the Cinéma Black Star's jaw was still sore from Tsubaki's head-but, but he didn't complain. They started to walk home Black Star really wanted to say something but before he did he got cut in by Tubaki

" hey uh Black Star can I ask you something"

" sure what is it Tsubaki"

" um well do you really love me" ( you'll find out what this is about later ;) )

Black Star looked a little shocked about question and then smiles and says

" Yes of course I do"

Her heart melted at those words she was so happy she stopped walking turned around smiled and kissed him. She pulled away to say five words

" I love you Black Star"

And kissed him again. Black Star's face turned bright red he was also shocked about what just happened but was also really happy and returned the kiss making it deeper than what it was. Tsubaki pulled away giggled and said

" I guess a true healing power really is within a kiss"

She smiled and kissed the part where she had head-butted him. He smiled and hugged her

"promise you'll be my star and goddess forever Tsubaki"

" I promise and promise you'll be my god and star forever"

"I promise Tsubaki"

He pulled her in for another kiss

"let's go home"

She nods

"Yes let's go home"

{ so I hope You guys liked my first Fanfic hehe see you later ^-^}


End file.
